Fireworks
by Dr. William Bell
Summary: A small one-shot between a red-headed genius and a beautiful brunette on the Fourth of July, watching the fireworks.


**Today I was watching fireworks in celebration of Independence Day in America. During such, I thought of this one-shot. It is still technically July Fourth, so I am not too late! To fans of my other stories, I am working on them. I shall have a Takari out soon as well as more chapters to Light and Shadows. Enjoy, even if you don't celebrate the American Independence Day!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

"Get ready Izzy!" Mimi said excitedly. She and Izzy were in the back of a pick-up truck. Izzy smiled at his girlfriend, who had been jumping off the walls since he had arrived in America. They had been officially dating for a year now. Mimi had actually come back to Japan to be with the Digidestined and to go to school with them. When she had come back Izzy had confessed his feelings. Izzy remembered the moment. It was a nerve-wracking moment for him; he had no idea that she would return the feelings. When he found out she did, he was very happy. They had then told the Digidestined. But they all acted as if they had not seen it coming. But in fact, none of them were surprised. They had noticed the chemistry between the two, and had waited patiently.

Mimi did stay in America with her parents in the summer. It was hard for them the first year, as they were apart for three months. But then Izzy came to stay with them. Izzy laughed to himself. Mimi's dad nearly killed Izzy when he first learned of it. Izzy ran faster than Tai during a soccer game when Mimi's dad chased him with a golf club. But after Mimi had calmed her father down, it had been easier. Afterward, they spent every waking moment together.

"What's so funny Izzy?" Mimi asked, noticing his smile.

"Nothing. Just wondering why I am so lucky to have you." He said. Mimi smiled.

"I think I'm the lucky one." She said, and scooted closer to him. She leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder. They were cuddled under a big quilt in the back of the pick-up. He looked up at the starry sky above them.

"It's about to start." He said. She nodded. It was a nice cool night in July. Birds and crickets were chirping in the background. He could smell the trees around him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, scooting up. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"No. I'm just content with my current situation." He said. She smiled. So did he. While she hardly used big words like her boyfriend, he knew she was anything but dumb. Underneath the beautiful smile was a sharp brain.

"So am I." She whispered, and put her head on his shoulder again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they waited. The festivities had been going on all day, but this was the beginning of the best part.

"So why do they do this in America?" Izzy asked. She turned to him.

"It's a celebration of Independence. Though I don't think it's so much celebrated for the freedom so much as just tradition. But every July Fourth this happens." She said. He nodded. They saw the first firework shoot into the sky. It exploded and they heard a large crack. Then groups at a time. The fireworks crackled and brilliant colors lit up the sky.

"Whoa!" He cried. He wasn't unfamiliar with fireworks, but hadn't seen them often.

"Didn't I tell you?" She said. "New York has the biggest show in America."

"Amazing. Did you know that fireworks are the combustion of the material inside propelling it upwards at a velocity of-."

"Izzy!" She said, laughing. "I don't need to know how it works, just that it does. And that I can share it with you." He blushed. They sat silently, watching the fireworks. After they had almost finished, Izzy turned to Mimi.

"Mimi, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Didn't you just?" Mimi said, her eyes twinkling.

"I guess I did. But seriously-?" Izzy said. Mimi nodded.

"Are you sure about being with me?" He asked. She laughed.

"Of course. Izzy, you don't understand. I love you, your intellect, your kindness, and your curiosity. You have always been a gentleman to me. I don't know who would love me like you do." She said. He smiled. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back just as passionately. Mimi pulled him closer as they both felt bliss. In that kiss, both felt the love they shared. They knew they were meant to be together. Around them fireworks went off in a dazzling finish. Both of them missed the show, but the fireworks still continued in their minds as they kissed.

* * *

**I hope you liked. If you did, why not check out some of my other stories? But until then, please review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
